battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
Magics (Spells on the early English version) are a type of cards in the game Battle Spirits. They give you special effects that can turn around the battle. Unlike spirits or nexuses, they go to the trash after activation and their effects only last until the end of turn. The effects are resolved after they are placed in the trash. Most spells have a Main Step effect and a Flash Step effect. Card Information Q&A Magic (General) Q1. Magic cards have main and flash effects. Which effect can be used? Can both be used? A1. On the main step, you can choose to use either the main effect or the flash effect. Q2. Can you use magic on your opponent's main step? A2. You cannot use magic during your opponent's main step. However, you can use the effects of your burst during the opponent's main step if the condition is met. Magic (Burst) Q8. Can the (Flash) effect of Magic cards with "Burst" be activated from hand? A8. Yes, the (Flash) effect of Magic cards can be used as normal Magic cards. Q9. Can the (Flash) effect of a Magic card that is set as a Burst be activated during the "Flash Timing" by paying the cost? A9. No, it cannot be. Q10. When is the cost for flash paid for the effect "Destroy 2 opposing Spirits with 3000 BP or less. After that, by paying the cost of this card, activate the (Flash) effect of this card"? A10. The (Flash) effect is activated and the cost is paid after the effect of "Destroy 2 opposing Spirits with 3000 BP or less", and before the (When Destroyed) effects of the destroyed Spirits are activated. After the (Flash) effect is activated, the (When Destroyed) effects are activated. Q11. Are Burst effects blocked by effects of Armor or Invincibility? A11. Yes, Burst effects of Spirits are treated as spirit effects, and Burst effects of Magic are treated as magic effects. Q12. Can Burst effects of Magic cards be negated with Ice Wall? A12. No, Ice Wall cannot negate the Burst effects of Magic cards. "Burst effects" does not count as using Magic cards. Q13. Can Magic cards that are revealed and placed in the removed from game zone be set as Bursts? A13. No, they cannot be set. Q16. Can the (Flash) or (Main) effects of Magic Cards with Burst effects, activated through the effect of "After that, by paying the cost of this card, activate the (Flash)/(Main) effect of this card" be negated with effects of Ice Wall? A16. No, they cannot be negated. The activation of (Main) or (Flash) effects through Burst effects does not count as the use of magic. Q25. When the (Flash) or (Main) effect of a Magic card is activated through Burst effects, can the number of reduction symbols be increased with the effect of Pentan? A25. No, the number of reduction symbols cannot be increased as burst cards can only be affected by effects that specify bursts. Category:Card Type